


Do You Know Anything About Flowers?

by kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this new season is bringing back my ushihina feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Ushijima makes a sudden stop in a flower shop during his morning run.





	

Ushijima Wakatoshi was typically a man of few words, so Tendo wasn’t necessarily surprised when Ushijima suddenly changed course as they were running, but he was surprised to see him walk into a flower shop that Tendo hadn’t even noticed. 

“Got a hot date, Wakatoshi-kun?” He teased as he followed behind him, glancing around the store and waving a the small redhead behind the counter who waved back with a sunny smile.

“Do you know anything about flowers?” Ushijima asked, ignoring his question.

“Grass means homosexuality,” Tendo offered with a shrug.

“Grass is not a flower.”

“Then no.”

Ushijima frowned, but didn’t appear deterred. “Roses are a bit cliche, don’t you think?” Tendo asked, peering at the single red rose that Ushijima had picked out.

“It works in movies,” Ushijima replied.

“Can’t argue that logic. Mostly because I don’t believe that you watch movies.” They walked up to the counter and the red head, Hinata Shouyou according to his name tag, smiled at them, but shrank back a bit when he noticed Ushijima’s stare on him.

“Will that be all?” Hinata asked.

Ushijima nodded and paid before holding the rose out to Hinata. “Go on a date with me.”

“I feel like you’re supposed to be asking that,” Tendo chimed in with an amused grin as he watched Hinata’s eyes go wide.

“I- Wha- Me?” Hinata pointed at himself and Ushijima simply nodded while Tendo laughed. “Why?”

“I find you attractive.” Ushijima either didn’t notice how shocked Hinata was by all of this or he simply didn’t care since he hadn’t been told no yet. Tendo would guess it was a mix of both.

“Didn’t know you had a size kink, Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendo drawled, causing Hinata to gape at him as well.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Ushijima ignored Tendo, but apparently heeded his advice about phrasing his words as an actual question.

Hinata looked between them and hesitated for a moment before nodding and taking the rose, careful of its thorns. “Okay. I’m Hinata Shouyou.”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi. Give me your phone number. I will text you when I am free for our date.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed that to Hinata.

“O-okay.” Hinata still looked a bit dumbfounded, but he was also starting to blush, so Tendo figured Ushijima had a pretty good chance of this working out.

He took his phone back after Hinata finished putting in his number, and started to head to the door. “Tendo. We need to finish our run.”

“H-have a nice day!” Hinata called after them.

“See you around, Shou-chan!” Tendo waved.


End file.
